


What Works Works

by downbyashes



Series: KYU Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dancer AU, Knock Yuuri Up Week, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downbyashes/pseuds/downbyashes
Summary: When Yuuri’s breasts keep leaking, Victor decides to find an easier way to clean it up.A way Yuuri just might like, and Victor likes more than he thought he would.





	What Works Works

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about not posting a story for yesterday’s prompts. I had no ideas for them. But I’m back today and tomorrow!!!

In Victor’s complete and totally biased opinion, Yuuri was gorgeous all through his pregnancy. From the way he pay his belly when he was deep in thought to how his whole body smelled warm, of Victor. 

Yuuri was Victor’s. Victor’s omega, carrying Victor’s child. The only thing they really had yet to do was mark each other. And as soon as Yuuri had the baby, Victor planned to mark the omega so that the whole world knew that Yuuri Katsuki couldn’t be touched by anyone but him. He would fill him again until he was round once more with his pups, breed him until their family grew large…

A shudder ran down Victor’s spine, wrenching his head from that train of thought. He hated to think as possessively as he was. He didn’t want to be that stereotypical alpha. 

Yuuri’s scent… it played with Victor’s nose and caused his head to think irrationally. And Victor was too caught up in those fantasies to stop it. 

Not that Victor didn’t fantasize about mating with Yuuri, about having more children with him. He just wanted it to be a mutual agreement when they did. 

“Victor? Can you go get me another towel?” Yuuri asked, breaking him from his revere all together as the younger man dabbed at his chest with a soles towel. A towel Victor had gotten him not twenty minutes ago. 

“Another one?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri nodded, one hand cradling his large belly. “My breast just wont stop.” He whined, burying his face into the crook of Victor’s neck. 

He smelled a little distressed. He did sometimes, when he was frustrated or upset. Victor held the omega tight, nosing into his hair. “I have an idea, instead of soiling another towel,” the alpha murmured, sliding around the omega to prop himself over top of him. 

Yuuri blushed furiously, sinking down into the sofa. His hands reached up, one resting on Victor’s hip, the other tangling in his hair. Victor worked Yuuri’s shirt over his belly, hands trailing over the smooth, stretched expanse of pale skin. He reached Yuuri’s chest, toying with the leaky nipple, thumb rubbing circles into the hard nub. The hand that Yuuri had had on Victor’s hip fell to his belly as his back arched the best it could from the plush surface they were on. 

the moan that escaped the younger man stirred something in Victor, and he took the chance to lick away the bead of milk at the bud of Yuuri’s nipple. 

“Keep going,” Yuuri said, his voice weak and breathy. He was extremely sensitive in his pregnant state, and the pleasure he felt was incredible. 

Victor latched onto Yuuri’s nipple, sucking at it until milk flooded his mouth. Victor groaned, unsure he had ever tasted anything he wanted to savour in a long time. 

“Vict–ah!” Yuuri moaned, hand tightening in Victor’s silver hair. He looked so beautiful, Victor decided, sprawled out on the couch under him. 

Victor gave Yuuri’s swollen breast a couple love bites before sucking on the skin next to his nipple. He could see Yuuri’s pants tightening, his breathing quickening. Victor’s mouth moved back to Yuuri’s nipple, sucking out the milk untilit went dry. 

“The other one too, Victor. Do the other one too,” Yuuri whispered. “It feels so good.” 

“I’m glad. Because you taste good too,” Victor replied, moving over to Yuuri’s other bud, just starting to bead at the tip. His other hand brushed over the omega’s other nipple, causing him to mewl in delight. 

Victor knew that he could easily get addicted to Yuuri’s milk, even though it wasn’t produced for him. 

Not that that little fact stopped him from wanting more of the tart but oddly sweet liquid. 

“Alph–ah!” Yuuri broke off, clutching at his belly, a sigh deflating his body, letting him sink back into the couch. “I think she’s done with sharing her milk with her father.” He giggled a bit, rubbing where she undoubtedly kicked. 

“That’s not nice, my little angel. You should learn to share,” Victor said, pressing kisses to Yuuri’s belly for their baby. “She gets it from you, you know. Her selfishness.” 

“I’m not selfish,” Yuuri protested, crossing his arms with a pout. And how cute that pout was. 

“Of course you are. You have the top dancer from out studio to yourself, and are you going to share?” Victor nudged the side of Yuuri’s head, a grin on his face. 

“No,” Yuuri admitted, turning to Victor to take his lips into a kiss. 

Victor wound up drinking more of Yuuri’s milk when he started leaking again. Yuuri couldn’t deny how much he liked the feeling of Victor’s mouth on his body, and Victor got excited when he got the chance to drink more of his boyfriend’s delishious milk. 

And his excitement didn’t just show on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> And another apology for being late yet again. Work is really kicking my ass. I’m really hoping to have tomorrow’s up on time. Fingers crossed! I only work five hours tomorrow. At least, I do for now.


End file.
